fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Deinonychus (Monster Space)
The Deinonychus are a collection of aggressive dinosaurs originally seen in Lunatic Entertainment's Monster Space. They come in a wide variation of subtypes. In Dangerous Wilds, they are updated to include individuals seen across media. Featherless Deinonychus Jokingly referred to by some as "plucked raptors", and more commonly by the apt nickname "raptors", the featherless Deinonychus are arguably the more common of the two major types found in Lunatic Entertainment games. For the sake of ease, the Jurassic Park velociraptors that appear in Dangerous Wilds are considered Deinonychus in these games, despite being Velociraptors, albeit heavily genetically altered. Although most colorations are interchangeable and can be found working together, some subtypes do exist: These include the night-based Noctoraptor and Raptor Alpha, desert-dwelling Zandiraptor, Lava-based Scoriraptor, and the most dangerous of the bunch, Maxiraptor. Packs also will not work together and will instead actively try to eliminate the others, and Featherless and Feathered Deinonychus will not work together, to the extent of occasionally fighting one another, as well. They enjoy stalking their prey, and will slowly continue to pursue players who are within their range. While they may not be able to reach every nook and cranny to get the player, they will try and reach them to the best of their ability. These Raptors will only cease their pursuit if the player leaves their territory or if, as in Dangerous Wilds, a rival pack arrives. Unique to the subtypes, Featherless Deinonychus are capable of opening some door types—specifically, they cannot open electronic doors. Also, should they corner a player, they will close in slowly, seemingly savoring the moment before leaping in to kill them. Raptor Alpha MS Sprite.png|Raptor Alpha Zandiraptor MS Sprite.png|Zandiraptor Dino-Scream Raptor MS Sprite.png|Shrieker variant 1 Dino-Scream Raptor 2 MS Sprite.png|Shieker variant 2 Deinonychus Parent MS Sprite.png|Deinonychus variant 1 with young Albino Deinonychus MS Sprite.png|Albino Deinonychus with young JP Series Die-Cast MS Sprite.png|Raptor variant 1 with young JP Series 2 Raptor MS Sprite.png|Raptor variant 2 with young JP Series 4 Raptor MS Sprite.png|Raptor variant 3 JP Series 4 Cyclops Raptor MS Sprite.png|Raptor variant 4 with young JP Series 5 Cyclops Raptor MS Sprite.png|Raptor variant 5 with young JP Series 6 Cyclops Raptor MS Sprite.png|Raptor variant 6 with young Feathered Deinonychus Feathered Deinonychuses, are seemingly somewhat less common in Lunatic Entertainment games than their genetically altered, featherless cousins. They will actively hunt Tenontosauruses, but will take their time before becoming aggressive to Human characters, NPC or otherwise, stalking them first. In terms of differences, Feathered Raptors can be distinguished in many ways. First off, these are slower than Raptors, only capable of running at 2/3rds the speed of their "bald" cousins. They do not possess any subtypes of their own, although numerous coloration variants do exist. As they are slightly weaker than their cousins, their packs often consist of up to 7 individuals. In terms of attack, these creatures prefer to get to higher ground and then leap down upon a victim to pin it. At this point they will try to hold it down and eat it alive, which will periodically remove chunks of life from a player or NPC until death. These wounds bleed and must be patched up to ensure survival. A player can rapidly tap an associated key command to struggle against the Deinonychus and kick it off of them. If unable to ambush their foes, they will strike with their killing claws in shorter leaps and bite, but will not use their claws. Young feathered Deinonychuses are able to climb trees and glide back down (though fall more rapidly than an Archaeopteryx). Adults however can no longer do this as they are too heavy. Feathered Raptors and Featherless ones dislike each other, with Featherless ones most often being the aggressors. It is not uncommon to the two to fight one another to the death should they encounter each other. However, this type will not fight amongst themselves. Flocks of Archaeopteryx can sometimes be found clustering around a pack of Feathered Deinonychus for protection, seeing them as a sort of "big brother". Werelociraptor frame|A pair of Werelociraptors. During full moons, Featherless Deinonychus have a low chance to transform into a lycanthropic form. Known as the Werelociraptor, these dromaeosaurs attacked human victims who happened to also suffer from lycanthropy and fought back, injuring and subsequently infecting that particular Deinonychus. Idle Werelociraptors will occasionally howl at the moon. In this form, the Deinonychus are even more aggressive, and if you come across one it will relentlessly try to hunt you down; they will no longer close in when they've cornered you and will instead try and immediately go for the kill. Luckily, they can no longer open doors as their cleverness has given way to pure brutality. Now however they can not only summon their own kind (albeit only other Werelociraptors and not all Featherless Deinonychuses), but they also will not be targeted by other Werewolves or even wild wolves, and thus they cannot be incited to fight each other. They still may fight other types of therianthropes, however, and have a hatred for all things vampiric. They have also gained the allergy (see: weakness) to silver. Like other therianthropes, surviving a Werelociraptor's attacks can leave the player to contract the associated disease, in this case straight lycanthropy. Not treating this leaves the character to transform into a Werewolf during full moons, making them hunted down by NPCs; however, surviving long enough with the disease can lead to becoming a Greater Werewolf, which can control their form. However, an infected player with this disease no longer needs to worry about Werelociraptor attacks. Individuals Currently nearly all individual Deinonychuses that appear in Dangerous Wilds are from the Jurassic Park franchise, simply due to there being far fewer characters based on the species found elsewhere. Alf Alf is the alpha of her own pack, and will only spawn if Rafael Santos is encountered, aiding him in a boss battle. If Santos is killed, all remaining raptors in this group will flee and can then later appear as their own pack. The player can also defeat Santos in another manner, by short-circuiting the trio's shock collars: Once disabled, they will attack Santos themselves until he is dead and flee into the jungle. She will not attack either Dr. Alan Grant nor Dr. Ellie Sattler for the first time encountering them after the fight with Santos, but will reflag as hostile after meeting either doctor once. However they will remain non-hostile to Dr. LaDonna Belvedere. Uniquely, if Alf is slain but Celia and Betty are left alive, they will breed and their pack will gain another four raptors. Betty Betty is a member of Alf's pack, and will only spawn if Rafael Santos is encountered, aiding him in a boss battle. If Santos is killed, all remaining raptors in this group will flee and can then later appear as their own pack. The player can also defeat Santos in another manner, by short-circuiting the trio's shock collars: Once disabled, they will attack Santos themselves until he is dead and flee into the jungle. She will not attack either Dr. Alan Grant nor Dr. Ellie Sattler for the first time encountering them after the fight with Santos, but will reflag as hostile after meeting either doctor once. However they will remain non-hostile to Dr. LaDonna Belvedere. Uniquely, if Alf is slain but Celia and Betty are left alive, Betty will convert into a male (complete with sprite makeover) and they will breed. Their pack will gain another four raptors. Blue Blue is one of the default Raptor pack leaders that may spawn in the game. She and the other Raptor packs in Dangerous Wilds vie for territory and will attack members of another pack on sight, should they spawn near each other. Unlike the other packs, Blue's consists of all Individual Raptors, and if left alone, hers is the strongest. Celia Celia is a member of Alf's pack, and will only spawn if Rafael Santos is encountered, aiding him in a boss battle. If Santos is killed, all remaining raptors in this group will flee and can then later appear as their own pack. The player can also defeat Santos in another manner, by short-circuiting the trio's shock collars: Once disabled, they will attack Santos themselves until he is dead and flee into the jungle. Notably, Celia has a neck injury and will often miss with her bite strikes. She will not attack either Dr. Alan Grant nor Dr. Ellie Sattler for the first time encountering them after the fight with Santos, but will reflag as hostile after meeting either doctor once. However they will remain non-hostile to Dr. LaDonna Belvedere. Uniquely, if Alf is slain but Celia and Betty are left alive, they will breed and their pack will gain another four raptors. Charlie Charlie is seen as a member of Blue's pack, and will almost always spawn with her, unless she has already been killed. Like other "Raptors", Charlie is hostile to all human characters, with the exception of Owen Grady. Charlie will not attack an Indominus rex unless her pack flags as hostile to one. Uniquely, Charlie will stop and stare at Owen if he is in the area or teamed up with the player character, making her vulnerable to attack. She is weak to rocket launchers. Charlie is the omega of the group, and thus will not become leader of the pack unless she is the last raptor remaining. Clarence Clarence is a rogue male Raptor, and the only non-hostile member. He can be recruited as a party member if the player uses Lex Murphy as their companion. Lex will use Clarence to attack in her stead. Uniquely, Clarence will shift coloration depending on his current goal or emotion. Cyclops Delta Delta is seen as a member of Blue's pack, and will almost always spawn with her, unless she has already been killed. Like other "Raptors", Delta is hostile to all human characters, with the exception of Owen Grady. Delta will not attack an Indominus rex unless her pack flags as hostile to one. Uniquely, Delta is extra hostile to Vic Hoskins, should the two spawn near one another, and will in fact focus her ire on him unless her pack is currently attacking another dinosaur. She is weak to fire, such as burners. If Blue is killed, Delta will instead take her place as pack alpha. Echo Echo is seen as a member of Blue's pack, and will almost always spawn with her, unless she has already been killed. Like other "Raptors", Echo is hostile to all human characters, with the exception of Owen Grady. Echo will not attack an Indominus rex unless her pack flags as hostile to one. Uniquely, if gravely injured, Echo will flee to a safe area and will try to summon the rest of the pack to flee with her. If both Blue and Delta are killed, Echo will take their place as pack alpha. Patsy Patsy is a curious Raptor which will occasionally appear but will not automatically attack the player unless they get too close to her, at which point she will snap at them, but not move far. Should the player choose to release V-2, Patsy will join this new pack. However, while certainly a bit more aggressive now, she will still often revert to her curious nature and refrain from attacking. Quill Scar Snap-Jaw The Big One The Big One is an alpha female leading two others, having killed the rest of her original pack in a vicious display of dominance. V-2 V-2 is a Raptor NPC. The player can find her randomly throughout primitive jungle zone facilities, where they will find she is being prepped to be euthanized. It is up to the player as to whether they wish to release her or not, but doing so (by sabotaging her restraints) will lead to her killing the staff of whatever facility she spawned in. She will then become hostile to the player as well, should they ever encounter her again. If freed, she will form a new pack to rival Alf's, The Big One's, Blue's, Quill's, and Scar's. Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Enemies Category:Animals Category:Reptiles Category:Dinosaurs